familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Troll sie uszkodził nanodayo ~~!
a dzien był taki cudowny...wstałam nader miło, ubrałam sie, uczesałam, zjadłam tosta z nutellą w locie i poleciałam do szkoły...przebrałam buty, wziełam książki z szafki i lecę na WF... kazali nam wziąść bluzy=idziemy na dwór=biegi *ma zwolnienie z biegów* potem ku mej radości~~ koszykówka. Przez wenę nie miałam piłki 5 dni w łapie. A wiem, że muszę trenować pieprzony drybling by sie dostać do drużyny >< Po krótkiej rozgrzewce z piłkami....na której KTOŚ -_- pomylił mój łeb z koszem, a piłki latały wszędzie wokół bo głupie dziewoje nie potrafią dobrze kozłować prawą łapą, a co dopiero lewą, a co dopiero na przemian...ja rozumiem..mnie to sie wydaje czysto oczywiste no ale ludzie >< ja w podstawówce lepiej kozłowałam niż co niektóre z nich~! Po moim zfailowanym dwutakcie * a jakżeby inaczej* mieliśmy wybrać 3 drużyny....do wybierania, klasycznie, dwie "zdolniachy" z siatkówki i...."Elizka, idziesz" zaczęłam sie rozglądać szukając drugiej Elizy...że ja? no że tak, wybieraj...zrobiłam oczy jak milion baksów i z brodą uniesioną niemal pod stratosferę stanęłam obok ww dziewoj i podziwiałam ich "WTF" na mordach xD wybrałam drużynę...nie powiem że same cuda...nie o to mi chodziło....poza tym tamte zdążyły wybrać swoje psiapsiółki więc ja dostałam można rzec-spady. Ale jak już mówiłam. Zaraz Mad sie będzie śmiać że ja Matka Polka o imieniu Tetsuya, ale tak podchodzę do gry- gra dla gry, nie wygranej. Byliśmy drużyną trzecią, więc usiadłyśmy poza boiskiem i czekałyśmy. Oczywiście od Doroci pierwsze co dostałam hejt za wygląd....serio...kiedy ona zrozumie że mi to wisi i powiewa i sie przestanie srać z tym i zacznie patrzeć na siebie, jak ona wygląda *szafa 4-drzwiowa -_-*. Mile zaczęłam robić skromny wykład o koszykówce niczym przykładny imperator kapitan drużyny. Po krótce wytłumaczyłam co to trumna, faul osobisty, jak bronić, jak podawać....wszystko naprawdę w pigułce...i podkreśliłam "tylko proszę, grajmy dla gry, działajmy jako drużyna a nie tak jak one, że dwie biegają a reszta stoi jak cioły, okej?" wszyscy przytaknęli (nawet Dorocia) *tu samoocena Shin i zdolności przywódcze wzrosły o +5%* Grałyśmy naprawdę dobrze, dawałam z siebie 200% bo widziałam jak facetka goni za mną wzrokiem. Ważne było że grałyśmy zespołowo: podania, asysty, zbiórki. Wszystko naprawde jak przykładna drużyna. Ale dosyć tych wywodów''' jeśli nie chce ci się czytać zacznij tutaj ''' ....aż tu nagle... przeciwnicy dostali głupią piłkę i już jedna biegła pod kosz na drugą połowę, ja się rzuciłam za nią z prędkością Ahomine, potem wyskok, blok, nieudana zbiórka....i pierdziu.....palec wybity xD myślałam że nic mi nie będzie....ot urazik...wiele takich przecierpiałam- pobolało, przestało, fuck this, żyję dalej. Aż tu nie...dokończyliśmy mecz, wracamy z boiska, przebieram się, próbuję podnieść plecak....no myślałam że się zabiję...tak mnie zapiekło jakby mi ktoś tego palca miażdzył.... Idę do pielęgniarki....bo po co być w szkole co? -_- nigdy jej nie ma gdy jest potrzebna~! a jak raz przyszłam z 39 stopniami gorączki to na mnie nawrzeszczała że w takim stanie przyszłam do szkoły bo miałam test -_- a jak chłopacy grali na WF w kosza? ja nie wiem co oni tam robili ale chyba się gryźli, bo Loczek miał przy łokciu dziurę jakby go rekin dopadł, a Bastian miał mordę rozciętą jak jeff the killer... -_- ale po co higienistka? no po co? więc...na 4 lekcji paluch zaczął mi puchnąć....i bolał....cholernie, słuchł i ni go było zgiąć ni rozprostować.... Przecierpiałam te 6 godzin...wróciłam do domu i od korytarza drę się "Mamo~! graliśmy w kosza! i wygraliśmy ale mamy stratę wojenną otóż wybiłam palca se chyba~ >W<" od razu...sruuu na pogotowie....po stu latach przyjął mnie nie chirurg, a POŁOŻNY-GINEKOLOG i stwierdził że to tylko krwiaczek i wysłał mnie na RTG...mamy zdjątko....nie wybity tylko swichnięty....tydzień i sie zagoi... ale moja kochana matula która 10 lat grała w ręczną i tak naprawdę każdy palec miała wybity nie raz powiedziała, że mi go nastawi....okej....mam dość wysoki prog bólu....słuchaweczka w ucho, ciacho do mordzi i alleluja i do przodu....TAK CHRUPNĘŁO~! TAK!!!! a jak bolało XD Jezus Maria xD prawie sie poryczałam xD ale okej...powiedzmy.... TAK PISAŁAM TO WSZYSTKO Z ZABANDAŻOWANYM FAKULCEM XD....a nie mówiłam że to ten palec? Mama: który palec? Shin: *pokazuje fakulca* Tak bardzo epic xD a jeszcze niby w Oha Asa panna jest dzisioj czwarta xD no zabijcie mnie xD Ja tu zaczynam trening jutro a tu palec wybity....powiem szczerze...jakby był to mały lub serdeczny to bym grała....i tak kozłuję trzema palcami *gorzej z rzutami*. Ale fakulec? no serio? chociaż dobrze że nie wskazujący bo wtedy bye bye rysowaniu T^T Więc xD jak widać żyję a moje życie znowu zamienia się w kontynuację Anothera XD thumb|400px|Tak bardzo wkurw xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach